<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinful Rose by xdreamer45x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589502">Sinful Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamer45x/pseuds/xdreamer45x'>xdreamer45x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black has a snatch, M/M, Oral Sex, gratuitous use of flower imagery, trublack, y'all been warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamer45x/pseuds/xdreamer45x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black entices Trunks with a divine little surprise (ficlet snippet, originally posted on tumblr)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goku Black/Future Trunks Briefs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sinful Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As both the summary and my original blurb from my tumblr post said, this is a little snippet of a ficlet X3 Very self-indulgent and an exercise in trying to write out my thoughts without getting hung up on an entire plot</p>
<p>No, I will not continue this :)</p>
<p>Original tumblr post:</p>
<p>https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/149739980879/lmao-so-i-suddenly-got-the-writing-bug-and-wrote-a</p>
<p>~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lmao so I suddenly got the writing bug and wrote a snippet of super weird, self-indulgent smut between Goku Black and Trunks solely for the sake of using flower puns/wordplay XD I’m posting this now so I don’t chicken out later and leave this to rot in my drafts for all of eternity X3 Definitely nsfw, so reader discretion is advised ;0</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>…With a lascivious smirk, Black tugged down his pants. The retreating garment revealed a patch of rose-colored hair blooming on his nethers, and rather than a mighty rod, a delicate flower was situated between his thighs, soft petals glistening with lust.</p>
<p>Black sat back against a slab of rubble, legs splayed open for the demi-saiyan standing before him, enticing him to draw closer.</p>
<p>“Dearest Trunks,” Black cooed with a honeyed tone riddled with lust, “I have a favor to ask of you.” Luminescent eyes colored an intoxicating shade of rose leered up at the young man hungrily. “Will you help me tend to my rose bush? Perhaps even plant a seed or two in my garden?” </p>
<p>Amused with his own clever wordplay, Black licked his lips sensually as he let his fingers glide seductively over his wet folds, spreading them open to beckon the demi-saiyan into taking his invitation. </p>
<p>As if under a spell, Trunks wordlessly drew closer to the enigma known as Black, entranced by the sight laid out in front of him. Before he knew it, he was on his knees before the man who had left his world in shambles, his head between Black’s bare thighs. Trunks licked his lips in anticipation, hesitant to place them against the debaucherous blossom.</p>
<p>“Go on~” Black purred, carding his fingers through cerulean locks to push the young man’s head closer to his intimates. </p>
<p>Trunks paused a moment longer before finally taking the plunge. His lips descended upon the sinful flower settled between Black’s powerful thighs, sucking gently on the moist petals to sample their flavor and texture. Trunks’ venturing mouth pulled forth a chorus of delicious moans from Black, the faux-saiyan’s cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink that matched his rose-colored tresses.</p>
<p>Black’s fingers tangled themselves in Trunks’ cerulean hair, holding the demi-saiyan betwixt his legs to drown himself in as much pleasure as he could take from him. Black cried out when he felt Trunks’ tongue probe at his entrance, his moans escalating a few octaves when that surprisingly skilled muscle ran across the sensitive bud hidden within his sinful rose. He knew he was done for as soon as Trunks focused his attention on his clit.</p>
<p>The pleasure building up between his thighs soon became too much for Black. With a loud, wanton cry, he orgasmed against the demi-saiyan’s exploring mouth, his essence spilling over the lips that had pleasured him so wonderfully…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>